Missing Well
by Minymo
Summary: this is just a quick story i wrote, Kagome has finally come back to her time, but what has happened to everything. the well is gone no one remembers the feudal era except for her. R&R please Chappy 3 enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Hello I don't own inuyasha, well I haven't written in a while so here it is. Enjoy

Kagome stepped off of the bus and looked around. "Everything is so different now." It's been a whole year since she got back from the feudal era. It was hard to go, to leave all of her friends, especially inuyasha. She sighed, sending a trail of fog to escape from her mouth. The winter had come early this year. She started walking down the streets passing stores and restraunts. Everything was so different then hat she was used to. The streets even made Kagome feel a little off balance from the usual dirt paths she crossed. Finally she reached home. She opened the door expecting to see Inuyasha there with a glare yelling for her to hurry up, but the only thing there was her cat. She picked it up and petted it as she walked up the stairs to her room. She turned the knob and opened the door. She put the cat down and laid on her bed. She remembered all the times she spent in the feudal era, Inuyasha protecting her from the onslaught of demons, Miroku and Shippo always playing around, and Sango talking to her about anything and always being interested in her own time.

Her eyes closed and blackness enshrouded her. She stood up and looked around, seeing old houses and dirt paths. "Am I finally back?" she questioned as she started walking. Shippo darted past her without even looking back, Miroku walked right past her without even the slightest touch on her butt, and Inuyasha walked by without a single glare at her. "Inuyasha?" Kagome said falling to her knees, a single tear rolled down her soft cheek and fell to the ground. Eruptions of colors sprang from her tear and everything went white. She couldn't see the half demon, she couldn't see the little fox demon, and she couldn't see the perverted monk anymore. All around her was white, nothing to see but white. "Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out as more tears fell. "Please someone answer me!" She called out. She felt a soft hand touch her shoulder. It felt just like Inuyasha's. She turned around and there he was standing there. "Inuyasha, I was so scared."

"You aren't Kikio, who are you?" Inuyasha said taking a step backwards. His silver hair flew out in front of him as he disappeared back into the white.

Kagome stood up and started running a fast as she could. Tears escaped her eyes faster. Everything was different; nothing would ever be the same. She slowly opened her eyes, and found herself on the ground wrapped in her blanket. "Inuyasha" she yelled running down the stairs slamming the door open and running to the shed. She threw open the doors and found it empty. "Where is the well?" She said walking farther into the shed. There was no trace of a well ever being there. "Was it all a dream? Why can't I go back? What is going on?" She said running back into the house looking for her grandpa. She found her grandpa stirring herbs in a small cup. "Grandpa, where is the well?" She said

"What well dear Kagome? We never had a well." Her grandpa said looking at Kagome worriedly.

"The well that let me go to the feudal era." She said a tear falling down. It hit something on her neck. She looked down and saw the shikon jewel. She took it off and showed it to her grandpa. "See this is the jewel me and Inuyasha were looking for. Please remember." Kagome pleaded.

"Kagome, that belonged to your grandmother. She gave it to you the day she died." The old man set aside the herbs and looked at his grandchild. "Kagome maybe you should go lie down a bit. Maybe that's what you need."

Kagome ran up her stairs and flew onto her bed. 'Was it all a dream? Why doesn't anyone remember this? What is going on?'

Well that was chapter 1 R&R please. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

-1Here's Chapter 2 sorry it took awhile.

Inuyasha walked around the village for awhile searching for his friends. He couldn't see them at all. He could hear their voices all around him but he was all alone. His silver hair flowed behind him as a sharp gush of wind hit his face, it stunk of human flesh and blood. He ran towards the scent and found a single person standing there. The girls hair was the darkest black. He walked up behind her and grabbed her in an embrace. "Kagome?" Inuyasha breathed holding the girl.

"Inuyasha!" Kikio cried jumping out of Inuyasha's grasp and cocking an arrow to her bow. She shot it at Inuyasha, it wised through the air. Kikio and the arrow disappeared into the dark.

The surroundings dimmed until it was to dark to see anything. Inuyasha stumbled on and on until his feet hit cold hard cement. He recognized the sidewalk as Kagome's stairway. He quickly jumped up the stairs as his surroundings focused. He charged through the door and saw Kagome sitting at the table with her friends chatting away. Inuyasha's first thought was that she wouldn't remember him. He turned around and took a step out the door when he heard her voice again and changed his mind. He turned back around and walked up to her and tried putting his hand on her shoulder. It phased right through her. His hand fell through her breaking his balance. He fell to his knees at the thought of never touching her skin again. Had something happened over the year that had changed both realities. Inuyasha had thoughts raising through his mind when he saw Kagome and her friends rise out of their seats and walk away.

Inuyasha walked out of the house and reached into his pocket, he pulled out the shikon jewel and held it in his hand for awhile before placing it back in his pocket. He had noticed Kagome had it around her neck. How could it be in two places at once. Why had he phased through her. He then reached out with a shaking hand to the wall. He placed it on the surface of the wall and his hand went right through the wall as if it were just his imagination it was there. He took a few steps forward and he had walked completely through the wall and he could see Kagome again. She was there, toying with him, daring him to reach out and become disappointed again by just phasing through her. She stood there and for a second their eyes met but hers showed no recognition of Inuyasha, they didn't even show if she had seen him. He already knew in his heart that she hadn't seen him, he just knew.

Well Chapter 2 is done. Sorry it took so long, I had to rewrite it after my computer crashed I should have more chapters up soon seeing I'll be home without anything to do until January 3rd.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Well Here's the third Chapter. Now's when you find out what is all going on.

"Everything's going as planned." A demon said pushing a strand of long blood red hair out of his silver eyes. He walked over to a sleeping dragon and petted its smooth pearly white scales. "Well Shim-shim, are we ready to add the special demons? I think they have suffered enough." The tall demon walked back over to his table and waved his long hands in intricate motions over two glass orbs, pitch black figures poured out of his hands into the orbs. The orbs started glowing faintly causing Shim-shim to moan and get up. He stumbled over to his masters side, where he nuzzled his wasters side. "Not now Shim-shim!" He said pushing the dragon away. The dragon retreated to his corner and watched his master work.

Inuyasha walked around Kagome's house. He was started to get really upset. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a dark figure slip down from the ceiling and peer about. Inuyasha reached towards his side to grab his Tetsuiga, but it had vanished. The demon spotted Inuyasha and started trotting forward, one huge spiked claw after the other. Its deep red eyes flared with fury as it got closer and closer. Inuyasha lifted his clawed hand at the demon ready to strike. The demon howled deep into the sky. Darkness rolled out over the sky and a new moon filled the sky. Inuyasha felt his body become weaker and weaker. "Damn!" He cried turning around to run. Three more demons were filling the hallway. He turned to the wall hoping he could still phase through it. He ran at the wall, and collided face first into the wall. "Oh Shi-"

Kagome walked down the dirt path towards the outskirts of the village kicking a pebble in front of her. Tears fell from her eye's slowly, she felt her bow and arrows latched on her back. She sat down on the side of the road, and took the bow in front of her. She stroked the bow with a single finger remembering all the good times she had with the group. A tear fell down being cut in half by the string. Shadows crept up behind her as she buried her head in her knees. She wished so hard that she could just be with Inuyasha right now. 'your wish will be granted sooner than you think!' A voice split the air and her surroundings died away to a pitch black room. "What the?" Kagome said jumping up and grabbing her bow. She heard some hissing and something slash at her back. She fell to the ground looking around unable to see anything.

"Dance my puppets dance!" The demon said spinning around in a frenzy.

Not that good but hey I'm hungry R&R please.


End file.
